Lost and Found
by RoseMTyler
Summary: Lost and Found takes place in the parallel universe with Rose and the clone Doctor. Rose experiences extreme sadness from the loss of The Doctor and her conscious takes an odd toll on her. Rose may have to take action, shocking her family and loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up crying. Steady tears silently soaked her face, continuing to flow steadily even after awakening from a deep sleep. She noticed then her sobbing. It was quiet, but she ceased. No one needed to hear her.

"Rose, darling, you up?" she heard her mom call from the kitchen.

She heard footsteps shuffle down the short hallway, then a gentle knock. Her mom twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Just as she stepped in, Rose ducked under the covers of her bed, hiding her wet face and sad eyes.

No one needed to know.

"Don't you pretend you're asleep. You can't fool me. It's your turn to make breakfast. Everyone's up and waiting. Chop chop."

She remained silent, her eyes shut tight, wishing her mom would just turn and leave without a fight.

"Rose, get up." Silence. "Rose Marion Tyler! Stop acting like a child. John is starving. His stomach hasn't quit roaring since the first second he woke up this morning. He was about to get something to eat but he was respectful and was waiting for you to get up." She walked over to the large window parallel to the door and opened the drapes. Sunlight flooded the room, causing Rose to moan. "I knew it!" Jackie made her way to her daughter's bed, keeping her eyes on the floor so as not to trip over the dirty clothes that were scattered about.

"Mum, don't!" Rose yelled. Jackie tore the covers from Rose's bed. Rose tried to hide her face but it was useless.

"Rose. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks and eyes as she thought of an excuse. Well I was. Sort of. I just had a sad dream, that's all. I was just crying in my sleep."

"What dream was that, Sweetheart?"

Rose paused, searching her mind for a decent lie. "I had a dream that…you…died." No one said anything for a moment.

"Well I'm not dead as you can see," Jackie said, a bit insulted. "Everything's alright so can you please just make some breakfast?" With that, Jackie left the room and headed back to the kitchen to join the rest of the hungry family.

Rose took a deep shaky breath as she dragged herself out of bed. She slowly walked to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Splashing cold water on her face, Rose decided to forget the source of her sadness if she could.

"Mum!" Rose called. "Where's the towel?"

"Under the sink!"

"Hurry up Rose!" John called playfully.

Rose smiled a bit as she grabbed a fresh hand towel. As she stood up and looked in the mirror, she saw someone standing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose gasped then spun around. Her heart sped up, her breathing heavy. "Don't do that! I told you not to scare me." She turned back to the mirror and continued to wash her face. "What do you want? I have to make breakfast for a pack of wolves."

"I miss you, Rose."

She turned off the faucet and wiped her face with the fresh towel. Rose paused as she put the towel down, her hand resting on it for a moment. She turned back around to face the man in her bathroom, but didn't say a word.

"I miss you," the man said again.

"No you don't. _I_ miss _you_." Rose fought the tears that wanted to come so bad. She was looking at The Doctor, but she knew she was just imagining him. He walked over to her slowly, his eyes sad. When he reached her, he put his hand on her face, wiping a small tear from her cheek. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose and The Doctor looked simultaneously to it then back at each other. "Don't-" Rose said as he disappeared. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "I'll be right out," she called.

"Rose, are you alright?" It was John at the door.

"Fine."

"I can make breakfast if you're not feeling well."

"I said I'm fine." With that, Rose swung open the door and pushed past John. She walked into the kitchen and took out some eggs and milk, avoiding the stares of her family. As she broke some eggs into a bowl and started to mix them rather angrily, John pulled her away and made her look into his eyes. "I'm fine, John," Rose said. The tears began to come again.

"Go back to bed," he whispered. "There's obviously something wrong with you. If you don't want to talk about it, fine. Just get some more rest." He kissed Rose on the head, but she pulled away.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Jackie said worriedly. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her distressed daughter. At this point Rose was hysterically crying.

"It's him, Mum!" Rose cried, pointing to John. "I can't stand to look at him anymore!"

"Rose, what on earth are you talking about?" Jackie said surprisingly.

"None of you understand!" Rose shouted. "You don't know how hard it is to look at the face of the man you love every day, and every day you think it's really him, but then you find out it's not."

"Rose Tyler!" John said forcefully. He looked at her until she made eye contact with him. "You promised me you would forget him. You told me honestly that you loved me, that I was the same as him. Rose, I'm almost the same person as him!"

"Yeah, almost," Rose whispered. She broke eye contact with John, grabbed her parka from the coat rack by the front door, and just walked right out. She slammed the door shut, causing everyone in the kitchen to jump slightly. John stared at the door for a moment, and then began to pull his own coat on, ready to catch her before she did something stupid.

Mickey jumped up to stop him. "Better not mate. Just give her some space."

Jackie chimed in. "She'll come back before it gets dark, John."

He wasn't convinced, but he took his coat off anyway and went to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him and stayed there for the rest of day, waiting for Rose to come home.

She never did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chips, please," Rose told a store clerk. It was late and Rose was wandering the streets all day trying to clear her head. She was relieved that she had not hallucinated The Doctor since she left the house. All she wanted was a bit of time to herself.

"That'll be two pounds, Miss," the clerk said.

Rose traded some coins for the chips, taking a seat in a nearby booth. As she opened the container containing her dinner, The Doctor appeared on the other side of the table. Rose jumped, startled. "Don't do that!" she said loudly, the clerk staring at her. Rose saw and remembered no one else could see the man she was seeing. "What do you want?" she whispered, trying not to move her mouth.

"You need to go back home," The Doctor said in an even voice.

Rose stuffed a chip in her mouth then said quietly, "I will. I just…need some time to think. I miss you." She noticed the clerk staring at her again. Rose stood up and walked out of the store, chips in hand, The Doctor trailing behind her.

"I miss you too, Rose," The Doctor said. "But there's nothing you can do. Go home, Rose."

She popped another chip in her mouth, looking up at The Doctor while walking down the street to nowhere in particular. "I will."

"No, Rose. Go back now. You have to talk to John. Tell him you're sorry. He did nothing wrong, Rose. You just miss me."

"Stop it!" Rose stopped walking and took a seat on a wooden bench facing Bad Wolf Bay. She continued to eat her chips while looking at the beautiful water, the moon light illuminating it. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I can't. I'm your conscience. I'll never go away. Unless, of course…." He trailed off, continuing to look directly as Rose as she ate and looked at the water.

Rose threw away the rest of her chips and took a moment before talking. She faced The Doctor and told him how she felt. "Looking at John every day is like looking at you, but just the way he talks, the way he acts…it's just so different. No one understands this."

"I do."

"Well you're me." She laughed lightly, looking right into The Doctor's eyes.

"Be grateful, Rose. At least you have someone who loves you as much as John does. Unlike me, he can give you as much attention as you want. He can stay in one spot, doesn't want to risk his life to save some alien civilization every time he can. You can talk to him, Rose. And I bet if you ask him he will say he loves you."

"You're making me feel guilty."

"That's my job."

"So I suppose I should go back and tell him how I feel without crying and running off." She sighed.

"Brilliant idea." And with that, The Doctor vanished, leaving Rose to walk home by herself. Her confidence to talk to John rose, her eager to hug and kiss him and apologize to him. 

Rose walked in the front door of her house, expecting the lights to be off and everyone in bed. Instead all the lights were on and everyone was awake and in the family room watching the tele. Everyone was there except John.

They all turned to look at Rose, Jackie running over. She threw her arms around her daughter and began her lecture. "Where have you been? You can't just go bloody running off like a little kid! You had us all worried to death. Not to mention poor John. He was in his room all day, Rose. Didn't even come out to eat."

As she continued to rant, Rose ran over to John's room and knocked. When no one answered, Rose tried the doorknob.

It was locked.

"Don't bother, Rose. We have been trying to get him out all day," Jackie said.

"John! It's me!" Rose called. She knocked on the door again. "Open up! I have to talk to you!"

No answer.

Rose turned to her mom and said, "Where did he go?"

"Nowhere. H-"

"Where, Mum?" Rose was getting frustrated, almost worried. "Just tell me."

"I don't know! He's probably just sleeping."

Rose faced the door again and with all her strength kicked it open. She stepped in to find the room empty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he, Mum?" Rose was stressing now, facing her mom, eyes wide.

"I don't know!" Jackie seemed as worried as Rose.

"I need to find him, Mum!" Where could he have gone?" Rose looked around the room, hoping John would be in there somewhere. As her eyes darted around the room, she came across a piece of paper sitting on the neatly made bed. Rose walked over and picked it up. She read it out loud. "Rose. I am sorry I sadden you every day. I apologize for not talking to you right away. I should have known. Anyway, I left for a bit to give you some space. I'll come back to visit you." A tear ran down Rose's cheek, her mom coming over to hug her. "It's all my fault, Mum. It's all my fault." 

"I did it, Claire, I did it!" A man shouted to his companion. "I captured The Doctor!"

"Well done, Master," the female responded. She was not human, but an odd unnamed species. Her skin was dark blue, her eyes a brilliant red. She had no hair, but green veins covering her head. She was quite hideous, but The Master discovered her to be absolutely brilliant.

The Master walked over to where he had The Doctor restrained, him still unconscious. He was on a wall, his hands and feet spread apart and in shackles. "I caught you, silly little time lord. I caught you! And in a house, too! Who would think you were in a _house?_ An actual house. And the people didn't even hear me drag you out the window. They had the tele on so loud. They're all rubbish. And those apes are so stupid, they'll think he actually wrote that bloody note." The Master faced Claire, laughing. "Can you believe this?"

"Actually, no sir. I can't."

"I know! It's too good to be true."

"No, Sir. That's not it. That's not The Doctor."

"Excuse me?" The Master faced Claire, his eyes angered and staring into hers. "This is The Doctor. He looks like The Doctor. Don't tell me he's not The Doctor!" He shouted this, utterly enraged.

Claire was frightened, but said, "Sir, he's got only one heart. I can hear the beating of his heart. There's only one there."

"Don't lie to me, Claire. Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not, Sir."

The Master shouted in rage, kicking the wall. "Then answer me this. Who did I capture?"

"John Smith, Sir. I scanned him over and he seems to be a clone. He, um, is crossed with Donna Noble, Sir."

"No!" The Master shouted. He was enraged. "Stupid Donna Noble! Well then I guess this thing I have is useless. I suppose I'll just have to kill him."


End file.
